White Lies
by sackie21
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE IS UP! YAY!! Please review* Loki is forgiven, sorta, and is sent back down to Earth to finish out his sentence. Meanwhile, Bartleby is sent to hell and turned into a demon thingy. The story begins as Loki wakes up in a hospital...
1. Memories from the Past, and dreams from ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Okie dokie. Hola! Um yeah...this is my first Dogma fic, it's really weird right but it'll get better! (I hope..) Please please please review!!!!! And please be nice!!!  
  
Loki opened his eyes slowly and quickly clamped them shut. Everything spun in great whirls. He had the worst headache he'd had in years. He let out a pained moan as a flash of pain stung his left side.  
  
"Sir?" A voice asked from above him. A gentle hand lifted up his shirt and ran its fingers carefully over the source of pain, "Looks like your healing alright."  
  
"Where am I?" Loki asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
A quiet laugh followed his question, "Why don't you open your eyes and see?"  
  
Cautiously, he did so. A beautiful pair of eyes stared down at him. The shimmering, chocolate brown orbs seemed to emit loving warmth from them. There was something strangely familiar about them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The owner of the eyes asked.  
  
"Like someone ran my head over with a cement truck and stuck a butcher knife through my side." Loki lifted his hand and ran it through is dirty blonde hair.  
  
"That's expected, but don't worry, I injected some painkillers into your IV while you were sleeping. I'm Doctor Sackett, but you can call me Kitty." The young woman held out her hand to him.  
  
"I'm L...Larry." Loki lied.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Nice you meet you Larry."  
  
Loki gave her a quick look over. She had her dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, and wore small diamond studded earrings with a matching necklace. On her white smock, was a navy blue tag that read: `Dr. Sackett M.D.', and around her neck was a sliver stethoscope.  
  
"Kitty...interesting name." Loki said with a smirk.  
  
"My real name is Katherine, but all my friends call me Kitty or Katie. Either one's fine with me." She said, never taking her eyes off his medical chart, "Oh, the police wanted to question you when you woke up."  
  
"What for?" Loki asked, fearful that he might be in serious trouble.  
  
"Just to try and find the ass hole who did this to you."  
  
"They can ask as many questions as they'd like, but their not going to find him." Loki muttered.  
  
"Why is that?" The doctor asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. She set her stethoscope on the nightstand next to the bed and looked deep into Loki's blue eyes.  
  
"Um...Because I don't remember what he looked like." Loki lied.  
  
"Oh." Katie paused, "Well, my break officially started three minutes ago, so I'm off. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, Larry."  
  
"Thanks." Loki watched as she walked down the hall to the break room. He felt strangely attracted to her. Wait...attracted? He suddenly realized he had human parts. He was human.  
  
"So how does it feel, Loki?" An all too familiar voice asked from the chair in the corner of his room.  
  
Loki's heart stopped dead in his chest. "B...Bartleby?"  
  
"Hello old friend. Never thought you'd see me here, didja?" Bartleby cackled.  
  
"What the hell are you..."  
  
"Don't worry, Loki, I'm not going to kill you...yet. Just stopping by to say hello. So do you like the suit?" Bartleby wore a suit identical to Azrael's, in black.  
  
"Hey, sorry to bother you Larry, I for..." Katie stopped, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We're just chatting." Bartleby said with an evil grin.  
  
Loki looked frantically from Bartleby to Katie, "Kitty, I think you should leave."  
  
"No, you don't have to leave. I was just about to go anyway." Bartleby stood from his seat in the corner, "See you around." Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched Bartleby walk casually out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I just came back for my stethoscope." Katie muttered, "So, who was that?"  
  
"An old friend. A very old friend."  
  
"...Bartleby..." She whispered.  
  
Loki sat up in bed, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said Bartleby. That was his name. He was the one who did this to you. It's like a past life is coming back to me. You were an...Oh my God." Katie backed up against the wall opposite Loki's bed.  
  
"Kate. It's ok, I'm not..." He got up from his bed and walked over to her.  
  
Tears of pain and horror slid down her olive cheeks, "All those people. Innocents." She whispered. Loki grabbed her wrists in attempts of pulling her into a hug, "Don't fucking touch me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, you have to understand."  
  
"Understand? How could you live with yourself? With the blood of hundreds staining your hands?" Katie began to cry harder, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"He was made to kill" An older man's voice said. Kitty raised her eyes and saw a tall dark haired man standing next to Loki, "He was God's Angel of Death."  
  
"But those poor people..." She whimpered.  
  
"Metatron, what the hell is goin on? How does she know all this?" Loki asked with concern.  
  
"She knows because of who she is." He replied looking down at Katie.  
  
"Why do you people always insist on using that stupid line over and over?" Loki huffed.  
  
Metatron glared daggers at Loki, "Darling, you are remembering events from your past life and even some from your present."  
  
"What am I?" She asked.  
  
"You were the Supreme Guardian Angel. You were sent by God to protect people, cities, other Angels, important stuff like that. Do you ever remember why you became a doctor?" Metatron asked Katie.  
  
"Not exactly." She sniffled, "All I remember is that I had a strong urge to protect people's lives, save them."  
  
"Precisely. After the war Lucifer waged on God, and the rebels were sent down into Hell, he attempted numerous times to over throw God. The last of which was the one that...got you stuck on Earth.  
  
"During one of the battles, the demons captured you. They brought you down into Hell and proceeded to torture you. Now God, being the caring mother figure she is, hates to see her children suffer. Especially the important ones; so God sent Loki down to rescue you."  
  
"That monster?" She muttered.  
  
Metatron eyed Loki, "Yes, that monster. He was your knight in shining armor. He rescued you from the very clutches of Lucifer himself and brought you safely to Earth." Loki opened his mouth to ask a question but Metatron raised his hand to silence him, "Every mission doesn't go without a hitch. The problem was that you and Loki, here, fell in love. We couldn't have you two together...just yet...so God altered your memories and sent you on your ways."  
  
Loki looked down at her. Her face: so full of pain and confusion. She reached up with trembling hands to rid her cheeks of salty tears. He had to admit, she was truly remarkable, "God your beautiful." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it. If this is the way God rewards angels like you, I can't wait until she gives me my reward." Metatron quipped. These remarks made Katie blush and lower her head. She was starting to believe maybe, just maybe, Loki wasn't evil or heartless...anymore. She carefully got up off the ground.  
  
"Loki...I..." She began to apologize but a hand was gently placed over her lips.  
  
"Me too." Loki beamed down at her.  
  
"Here we go again! I had to put up with this mush for a millennia! Why does She torture me like this?!" Metatron grumbled.  
  
"Well no one's keeping you here, Met." Loki folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Good point. Until next time love birds." Metatron snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.  
  
Katie wrapped her stethoscope around her neck, "Well, I guess I should check you out of here, then we could go home."  
  
"You make it sound like I live with you." Loki smirked.  
  
"Well, you do now." Loki began to protest but was interrupted, "Where are you going to stay? Motel 6? No. And where are you going to get clothes? At least stay the night."  
  
Loki sighed deeply, "Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Katie focused on the road as she drove her mustang through the dark night. Every so often, Loki would glance over at her, "Ok, Loki, what's wrong?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well, to be quite honest, I've never been in a car...and I'm um..." Loki hoped this wouldn't cause Katie to think less of him, "scared." Katie smiled, took her right hand off the steering wheel, and caringly placed it on top of Loki's.  
  
Loki gazed up at the gigantic two-story house in front of him. Katie gently nudged him, "Come on. I have to show you around your new house." The inside of her house was even more magnificent than the outside. She had a large kitchen, dining room, living room, and personal theatre on the first floor; on the second floor she had four huge bedrooms, a room with a grand piano a soft couch and stereo system, a library, two beautiful bathrooms, and of course a master bedroom. After the grand tour, they ventured back down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Well...we could either fix `Easy Mac' or we could order a pizza." She said with her head in the refrigerator.  
  
"Nah. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Go ahead and pick out your room. The bed's are already made." Loki nodded silently and watched Katie walk up the stairs. He turned back around and stared absent-mindedly at the bowl of fruit on the marble counter. Slowly, he folded his arms on the counter and rested his head in arms.  
  
He caressed her skin and kissed her softly on the lips. The feel of her skin against his sent chills down his spine. His heart pounded in his chest as she pulled him on top of her as she laid back on a bed of red satin; inviting him. He took the invitation and entered her. She kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair as he bent down and kissed her neck. Blood. Everywhere. Oozing out of her neck. She was staring up at him with cold, glazed eyes. The delicate skin of her neck had been slashed. A piercing scream shattered the silence.  
  
Loki awoke with a start. Did he actually hear someone scream, or was that just a dream? He decided it'd be best to check on Katie. He hopped off the stool and cautiously walked upstairs. The door to Katie's bedroom was cracked open. As he pushed open the door, his eyes immediately darted to the bed. The sheets were thrown back and the glass doors to the balcony were open, letting a breeze blow the white curtains. Quietly, he walked out on to the balcony, his heart thumping. Still no sign of Katie. Something caught his eye. A light. In the middle of the rose garden. Loki ran down stairs, into the backyard where there was a beautiful rose garden with a tunnel covered in red roses. He entered the tunnel and followed the tiny lanterns that lit the path. Finally, the tunnel opened up into a stunning area. In the center of this area was a large wooden deck with a white silk top and four lanterns hanging from each post. In the far left corner was a fountain of a woman carrying a  
water jug and a coy pond. The far right corner held a large hot tub. There he found Katie. She was lying in the spa up to her neck in the steaming water. He rushed over to her to check if she was still alive.  
  
She jumped when she felt soft warm hands touch her neck, "Loki! God, you scared me. What's wrong? What happened?" She sat up exposing her bare skin. Loki's eyes ventured down in to the water. She realized this and quickly put on the bikini lying on the edge of the spa.  
  
"I had a nightmare." God that sounded juvenile, he thought to himself, "We were hav...uh someone killed you. I found you lying in a pool of blood, and then I heard a scream. So I wanted to check on you."  
  
"That's very sweet of you. Wanna hop in?" She smiled. Loki gave her a weak, unsure smile and pulled off his shirt. He began to undo his pants but stopped and looked nervously at her, "I'll close my eyes if it'll make you feel better." She did so; he continued to get undressed down to his boxers and hopped into the spa.  
  
"Hmm" He sighed happily.  
  
"So, are you feeling better?" She asked, rubbing Loki's neck.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Loki again found himself staring at Katie. Her skin glistened with tiny beads of water. She swam behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Her warm breath on his neck caused him to shutter.  
  
"What's it like, Lok?"  
  
"Heaven?" He turned around to face her, "It's a lot like this garden. Beautiful. Peaceful. What I wouldn't give to go back."  
  
Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts." Loki closed his eyes and ran his finger over the long scar on his side.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for giving the Almighty the finger. " She laughed. Loki smiled down at her. 


	2. He's BAAAAAAAACK!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm cured of writer's block…for now. Sorry this is so short!  
  
  
  
Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts." Loki closed his eyes and ran his finger over the long scar on his side.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for giving the Almighty the finger. " She laughed. Loki smiled down at her. He looked at her lips, so full and tempting. He bent down and met her lips with his own. Suddenly the floodgates opened; hundreds of centuries of memories and passion came back to them both, instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Katie shuffled through the kitchen to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops. She poured herself a bowl and sat down at the counter. 'Dang it…forgot the milk…' She leaped off her seat, grabbed the milk and situated herself, once again.  
  
"Nice pants." Loki yawned as he walked down the stairs. Kate jumped and spilled the milk all over the counter top, "Graceful."  
  
"Thanks, I try. Want some?" Kate points to her bowl.  
  
"Nah. Do you get Cartoon Network? I haven't seen my cartoons in so long!"  
  
She laughed as she nodded her head yes, "Here." She walked over to her big screen and flipped the channel to 37. "Knock yourself out. Not literally. I don't want to have to deal with an unconscious Loki."  
  
Loki ran over the big plush couch and did a belly flop onto it, "Sweet!" After a few hours of watching cartoons, Loki drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
Bartleby stood over Katie's pale, motionless body with a knife in hand. Blood flowed out of the long slit in her throat, and spilled over the side of the bed. A guttural sound rose out of her mouth. She was alive, but barely. The low moaning escalated into a full scream.  
  
Loki jumped off the couch, stunned by what he had just seen. Someone or something was sending him those dreams. Chills ran up Loki's spine as he heard footsteps upstairs. They were too heavy to be Katie's… 'GO UPSTAIRS! HURRY!' a voice whispered. He bolted for the stairs and ran up them as fast as he humanly could. He reached her door just in time to see Bartleby put a knife to Kate's neck… 


	3. And It Begins...

He reached her door just in time to see Bartleby put a knife to Kate's neck…  
  
"NO! BARTLEBY!" He shouted grabbing Bartleby's arm.  
  
Bartleby turned and gave him a lop sided smile, "Loki! What a surprise! I was just paying a visit. Looks like I should be going." And like that, he disappeared.  
  
Loki rushed over to Kate's side and held her close, "Are you ok?" She buried her head in his arms and shook her head no, "Shh. I'm not going to let that dick hurt you."  
  
"I was making my bed and I heard the door open. I turned around and Bartleby grabbed me by the neck. Then he pulled out a knife and said something about killing something or other before she was born."  
  
"Your child." A voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Metatron! Have you ever heard of fuckin knocking?!" Loki asked, exasperated.  
  
Metatron rolled his eyes and proceeded to knock twice on the wall, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Bartleby came here to kill both you and your unborn child."  
  
Katie blinked a few times, "Excuse me? Unborn child?" She turned and glanced at Loki.  
  
Metatron rolled his eyes again and sighed impatiently, "You and Loki had sex last night, did you not?"  
  
"Yes…"Katie whispered.  
  
"What I am trying to tell you is: You are pregnant with Loki's child, and Bartleby is trying to kill both you and your kid. Do you understand now?" He explained very slowly, as if speaking to a young child. 


End file.
